Skis and snowboards are typically constructed with a wood or foam core, composite layers (usually fiberglass) above and below the core, a polyethylene base (such as “P-Tex”), an ABS top sheet and sidewalls, and steel edges. The steel edges include an exposed corner portion, which is rectangular in cross section, and ears extending from the corner section to be secured between the base and the core of the ski. The ears include T-shaped extensions, as shown in FIG. 1, that allow the composite material to hold the edge in place. Thus, once the ski is molded, the edges are non-removably secured to the body of the ski (note that the discussion referencing a “ski” applies equally to a snowboard unless otherwise noted).
If a ski is damaged, such as with a scrape to the base, it is normally repairable at a reasonable cost. The base can be repaired by base welding, patching, or by the simple addition of melted P-Tex into the damaged area. However, if the damage includes a significantly bent edge or a broken edge, the repair is much more difficult. Often the ski must simply be replaced (both skis would be replaced together, as they need to be paired).
Bent and/or cracked edges have become more common as skiers spend more and more time doing tricks in the parks and pipes and even in off-piste terrain. The ski edges are often slid over obstacles, such as benches, rails, table tops, trees, stumps, and walls. Such maneuvers can easily damage an edge and require replacement of the pair of skis. Even when skiing without performing stunts, ski edges may be blown when a rock is hit. This occurrence is also increasing in frequency due to the opening of boundaries and more off-piste skiing or skiing in areas where unmarked obstacles exist. Cracks often occur due to the hardness of the steel required to keep a sharp edge.
Attempts to solve the bent and cracked-edge problems have focused on providing thicker edges on skis intended to be used in terrain parks. The thick edge is more difficult to bend. However, making edges thick enough to withstand most bends may overly increase the stiffness of the ski underfoot (where damage typically is focused). Furthermore, damage from scrapes and other wear on the edges will still accumulate, requiring ski replacement. Damage to the sidewall may also occur with damage to an edge. If the sidewall is damaged the edge has less to support it to keep it strong and properly in place. Replacing a portion of a sidewall is also difficult and, thus, costly.
Another problem with ski edges is associated with the sharp corner the edge provides. The corners help hold the ski from skidding on ice or hard-packed snow. However the sharp corner can also cause increased friction when ground on obstacles, such as a pipe or box rail, during skiing. The friction can heat the steel to lead to excessive hardness and cracking. The sharp edge tends to “grab” on discontinuities. This mars and distorts the edge, and excessively damages the surface ridden. The square edge also catches on the metal, wood, plastic, and concrete rails, and wears out the rails. The edges also catch when attempting to pivot the skis or switch from forwards to backwards on the skis.
Thus, an unmet need exists to better address the damage done to skis by obstacles skied over or upon. The solution should be less costly than replacing skis. It should also be a solution that could be optionally handled by the consumer, without extensive recourse to a dealer or manufacturer.